


Keeping Warm

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau





	Keeping Warm

Keeping Warm  
by Am-Chau Yarkona (amchau@popullus.net)  
written for nostalgia_lj, in the hope that she'll write me fic in return.  
Pairing: Sam/Jack/Daniel  
Rating: NC-17

 

The  
cave was much like any other cave on any other planet: it was cold, damp, and  
uncomfortable.

"Thank  
God Teal'c isn't here," Jack muttered, when Daniel's booted foot connected  
with his leg yet again. Saying 'stop kicking me' had lost all effect some time  
ago. "We would never have fitted four of us in."

"Yeah,"  
Daniel agreed listlessly, trying to lie still for a while. "It would be  
warmer if there were more of us, though," he added, as another shiver  
racked his body.

"Closer  
physical proximity would help," Sam said.

"Okay,  
okay," Jack sighed. "We're going to end up with someone with  
hypothermia at this rate. Snuggle up, and that's an order."

Daniel  
pressed himself to Jack's body with rather more enthusiasm than was strictly  
required. More slowly, Sam followed suit, lying along Daniel's back and draping  
an arm over his waist.

There  
was silence for a moment, as they adjusted to the new setting and relaxed  
slightly into the extra warmth seeping through their layers of clothing.

"I'm  
never going to get to sleep," Daniel moaned, yawning. "I'm tired, but  
this is so awkward…"

Jack  
rolled his eyes, but said, "And if you don't sleep, you're gonna talk,  
right? So I might as well give in and talk back."

His  
head resting on Jack's shoulder, Daniel nodded.

"Then  
for heaven's sake," Jack said, "pick something interesting to talk  
about."

"What's  
interesting?" Daniel asked.

Sam  
said, "Quarks," but Jack spoke over her.

"Sex,  
drugs, rock and roll."

There  
was a touch of challenge in his voice, and Daniel couldn't resist rising to the  
bait. "Any of those, or do you want to be more specific?"

"We've  
got plenty of time," Jack said. "Start at the beginning."

"Okay,"  
Daniel said, but didn't begin.

"I  
think he's too shy, sir," Sam said after a couple of minutes.

"I'm  
not shy!" Daniel protested. "I'm just… getting my thoughts in order.   
Sex is a basic biological function, so it's not actually that interesting  
for itself—the interesting part is the views of the society around it. For  
example, the modern American attitude to homosexuality—a situation in which  
it's approved by some sections of society, called a sin by others, and is a  
daily topic of discussion in the press—is a fascinating example of a  
mixed…"

"Danny,"  
Jack put in, "that's not what I call interesting."

"Oh?  
What do you call it?" Daniel asked.

"He  
calls it anthropology," Sam explained, in a tone which was understanding  
and sympathetic but nevertheless made it clear that she, too, considered  
anthropology a synonym for boring.

"Huh,"  
Daniel said. "What do you want, then, a demonstration?"

A  
pause, during which Daniel hoped that he hadn't actually said that; and then  
Jack called his bluff. "If you're offering," he said, dryly.

Hoping  
to turn it back into a joke, Sam said quickly, "He'll need help if he's to  
demonstrate modern American homosexuality, sir."

She  
realised too late that if Jack laughed at that, it would be tantamount to giving  
her the point, and the colonel was never one to concede. "And there was me  
thinking Daniel was a girl," he said, still utterly dead-pan. "It must  
be the floppy hair."

Daniel  
actually growled at that. He shoved Jack away a little, then rolled on top of  
him, fetching them up against the wall of the cave. "Steady," Jack  
said, and would have gone on, but Daniel shut him with a quick, rough kiss.

Sam  
stared, wide-eyed, and was shocked to find that she was turned on by the sight.  
Somehow, she managed to react anyway. "Daniel!" she gasped, and  
reached out, pulling him as far away from Jack as possible in the tiny space; he  
separated from Jack but ended up lying half-underneath her. Her hand  
rested—oddly comfortably—in Daniel's crotch, cupping the heat there.

"It's  
alright, Carter," Jack said, seeing her shock. "I guess I was asking  
for it." She nodded, though for some reason she still hadn't let go of  
Daniel.

There  
was another moment of silence, in which Daniel wriggled against her hand.

"Oh,  
sorry," she said, and released him.

He  
didn't move away, pouting instead. "I was enjoying that," he  
complained.

"Sorry,"  
Sam said again. Somehow, it seemed logical to put her hand back where it had  
been, so she did. Later, when she came to write her report, it would be here  
that she first mentioned the possible side-effects of the gases emitted by the  
rocks that surrounded them.

"Ummmm…"  
Daniel said, a happy, contented noise. Jack smiled at him, and shuffled across  
the gap to wrap him in his arms.

"Sir,"  
Sam began, but then Daniel kissed her, too.

When  
he'd finished, he pulled back a little and explained: "Kissing is very good  
at preserving body heat."

"Good  
plan, Danny," Jack said. Some part of his mind registered that they weren't  
behaving rationally, but the rest was more interested in Daniel's ass. He  
wriggled his hips. "Friction, too."

Sam  
saw no reason not to interpret that as an order. She rubbed her hand down  
Daniel's groin, and was rewarded by a nuzzling mouth on the lobe of her ear,  
which made her try bringing it up again, slowly but firmly.

"And,"  
Daniel said, reasonably, when he'd let go of Sam's ear, "if we're more  
relaxed, we'll sleep better." So saying, he ground back against Jack, who  
gasped.

"Uh-huh,"  
Jack agreed. Trying to regain a little control of the situation, he levered  
himself up onto one elbow, only to meet Sam's slightly worried eyes. He shrugged  
at her as Daniel thrust himself forward again into her hand. She nodded down at  
Daniel. Jack read her meaning: _give in. If Daniel… you know, and then he  
goes to sleep, that's probably for the best._ He nodded back.

While  
they'd been engaged in a moment of subtle communication, Daniel had been  
fumbling at Sam's pants, and had managed to open her zip.

She  
met Jack's eyes once more, but he didn't seem worried about it—seemed, in  
fact, to be inclined to lie back and enjoy the show—so she decided to make the  
best of it, and encouraged Daniel on with a slow kiss.

Daniel  
got his hand inside, but apparently it wasn't quite what he expected.  
"Huh."

"What?"  
Sam asked.

"You're  
a woman," Daniel replied, frowning up at her, and then shrugged.  
"Doesn’t matter."

"I  
should say not," Sam said, letting the sudden rush of feminist outrage go.

Behind  
Daniel, Jack was shaking his head. "Really, Danny, what did you  
expect?"

Daniel  
wiggled his fingers against Sam's clit as he thought about that, and then  
replied, "Actually, I thought that was you. You're over there." Having  
realised this, he removed his hand from Sam's underwear, rolled over, and began  
molesting Jack.

"Aww…"  
Sam complained. "I was just starting to enjoy that…"

Nobly,  
Jack reached an arm over Daniel and put his hand were Daniel had latterly been.  
"Better, Carter?" he asked.

Sam  
didn't reply, for which Jack was almost glad, because Daniel was starting to  
command his attention.

He  
started to say, "You're nearly there, Danny," when Daniel got there,  
and applied his talented fingers to all the wonderful things that he could do to  
 _there_. He opted for "Oh, oh… Danny…" instead.

"Uh-huh,"  
Daniel replied, pushing forward against Sam's hand, which had somehow replaced  
itself where it had been before he rolled over.

Daniel's  
fingers curled around Jack's cock made Jack's fingers curl, which in turn made  
Sam thrust her hips forwards, which pushed Daniel into her hand, which made  
Daniel's fingers hold tighter and pump faster, which rapidly led to a pile of  
moaning, groaning, post-orgasmic SGC personnel.

As  
Daniel had predicted, they soon fell asleep, much warmer for being near each  
other—although, as he had cause to consider lucky when he saw the frost on the  
ground next morning, Jack did remember to zip their flies up before they dozed  
off.


End file.
